thelbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Bay Paranormal
Out Of Character Stuff This was one of the many viral marketing websites tossed up by Warner Bros to promote the 2008 The Tribe movie. The website itself no longer exists but the text of it has been backed up by fans, mostly mocking but also slightly amused but it all. When I used Luna Bay Paranormal in a by-post game I shamelessly pasted photos of random people off of that UFO watchdog Hall of Shame or serial hoaxer website as character photos. Just a small little bit of humor on my part. I imagined them as the worlds most bungling group of serial hoaxers and frauds who stumbled onto a den of vampires and were eaten slowly one by one... that is actually hinted at in the "tours closed" line below. Haunted Luna Bay Tours Luna Bay Paranormal Presents : Haunted Luna Bay Experience our history, folklore, and true ghost stories from Luna Bay's top haunted locations. There are stories of strange noises coming from empty rooms; coughing, labored breathing, and even voices. Sometimes these noises come from a dark corner of a room! Others report lights or TV's turning on and off. There are unexplained smells of flowers, dust, cigarettes and whiskey. Ghostly presences and unexplained activities lure many out at night. The tour takes approximately 1 and 1/2 to 2 hours and is wheel chair friendly. Night Tours Tours meet 8PM Monday – Sunday (April 15th through October 31st only) Tours meet at 5:30 PM in November At the Luna Bay Visitor Center (across from public parking garage) Pre-paid tickets not required until October You can purchase tickets at the Museum $13 Adults, $10 Students/Seniors $7.00 Children 12 yrs and under Please note that all night time tours have been canceled as several associate investigators are missing… Luna Bay Paranormal Staff Brian Bessent - Video Specialist He's been taking apart and rebuilding video cameras since he was 9. There is no one in Luna Bay who knows the technology better. No hoaxed orb fog machine get past him. Paola Harris - Case Manager The 'Barbara Walters of Ghost Hunting', she can connect the dots and make sense of the paranormal phenomenon around us all.. She is fluent in Itallian and her journalistic style is to simply present what a person has to say. Zecharia Sitchin - Religion Specialist The spark of Sitchin’s life came from the Hebrew Bible he read as a child and later, he sought to inform himself on all religions as an adult in order to research them. Ray Santilli - Visual Specialist A former Special Effects wiz and ameture magican from Hollywood, no matter how elaborate your hoax, he'll catch it! Edgar Frog - Associate Member, Demonologist “Born in Santa Carla and relocating to the outskirts of Luna Bay, Edgar Frog is our most vigilant member. He does not usually investigate cases with us unless there is suspected demon activity. He is properly equipped to deal with undead, neverdead as well as human threats. He has been in this field since his early teens and understands what is required in the face of danger. This is a calling, not a profession. When he isn’t assisting those in need, he shapes some of the best surfboards ever to be ridden. His brand of skill is very hard to come by. He also develops technology to assist in investigations and his other work.” Category:Group Category:Organization Category:NPC